Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein - córka potwora Frankensteina. Jest nowym potworem w Monster High, ma zaledwie 15 dni. Jest bardzo przyjazna, nigdy nie traci ducha, gdy puszczają jej szwy w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Jest również bardzo naiwna, ze względu na jej bardzo młody wiek. Dziewczyna niewiele wie o życiu i typowych nastoletnich sprawach. Osobowość Frankie jest dla każdego miła i wyrozumiała. Dziewczyna bardzo łatwo się ekscytuje, a zwłaszcza gdy ma poznać rzecz, z którą jeszcze nie miała do czynienia. W książce dziewczyna jest zdeterminowana (chce walczyć o prawa RAD-owców) nie chce pozostawać w cieniu, lubi tańczyć (zwłaszcza do piosenek Lady Gagi) - czyli jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem normalski, którą zmuszona jest grać w Merston High. Wygląd Ponieważ w jej żyłach nie płynie krew, skóra Frankie ma kolor lodów miętowych. Jej głowa, ręce i nogi trzymają się korpusu dzięki szwom, którymi są przyszyte (niestety bardzo często jej odpadają). Na jej szyi znajdują się dwie śruby wielkości naparstków, służące jej do ładowania się. Frankie stein jedno oko ma zielone, a drugie niebieskie. Jej włosy mają kolor czarny, z białymi pasemkami, opadają jej luźno prawie do pasa, tylko grzywkę ma podpiętą spinką i zaczesaną do tyłu. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|Frankenstein Frankenstein - (wg. książki Mary Shelley) monstrum stworzone przez naukowca Wiktora Frankensteina. Frankenstein miał być człowiekiem idealnym, jednak zamiast tego powstało monstrum. Choć był inteligentną i podobną do człowieka istotą, przez jego wygląd ludzie bali się i go atakowali. Frankenstein mścił się za to na jego rodzinie i zabił ich wszystkich oraz samego siebie. Relacje Rodzina W książce poznajemy jej rodziców - Viktora i Vivekę. Viktor był wysoki, miał w sobie coś z Arnolda Schwarzengera. Miał kanciastą głowę i wiecznie zachmurzone oblicze. Viveka miała fiołkowe oczy, połyskliwe czarne włosy i również była wysoka. Jej dziadkiem był Victor Frankenstein, a babcia nazywała się Frannie (Frankie poszła w jej sukni ślubnej na bal pod koniec I części). Z odcinków dowiadujemy się, że jej ojciec wskrzesił Justina Bitera. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Frankie są Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf i Abbey Bominable. Nawiązuje też dobre znajomości z Lagooną Blue, Cleo de Nile, Spectrą Vondergeist oraz Ghoulią Yelps. W książkach przyjaźni się z Melody Carver, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lalą i Blue. Zwierzak left|120px|Watzit Domowym zwierzątkiem Frankie jest pies o imieniu Watzit.Nie wiadomo z czego się składa ale jego papiery mają dziesięć stron. W książce dziewczyna posiada również pięć "błyszczurów". Są to szczury laboratoryjne, które Frankie posypała brokatem. Nazywają się Gaga, Gwen, Grlicious, Green Day i Ghostface Killah. Miłość Frankie kocha się w Jacksonie Jekyllu/ Wyczesie Hydzie. Przez to, że są tą samą osobą muszą walczyć o nią przez SMS-y, które podają do rąk Frankie.W książkach zaś, jej miłością jest Brett Redding. Podkochuje się w niej jednak Billy Phaidin i D.J. Hyde. Lalki Basic Frankie-Stein-Monster-High-Doll-dolls-23994194-500-500-1-.jpg|Lalka Frankie Stein2.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankiestein.png|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N5948 Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Jej oczy są pomalowane fioletowym cieniem , a usta czerwoną szminką. Lalka posiada kolczyki na srebrnym łańcuszku w kształcie niebieskiej czaszki i białe śrubki przy szyi. Frankie nosi czarny krawat ze srebrnymi groszkami i srebrną klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Jej sukienka jest czarna w czerwoną, turkusową i białą kratkę. Góra ubrania jest biała. Rękawy są zrobione z czarnej siatki, podobnie jak dół sukienki. Lalka ma pasek z ćwiekami i błyskawicą, dwie srebrne bransoletki i jedną niebieską oraz czarną torebkę z czerwonymi i srebrnymi dodatkami. Frankie ma szpilki w czarno-białe paski na czarnej podeszwie. SDCCE Frankie_Stein_SDCCI.jpg Frankie_Stein_SDCCI2.jpg * Linia: 'San Diego Comic Con Exlusie' * Wydanie: 22 lipca 2010 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer Modelu: R0711 Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Jej oczy są pomalowane szarym cieniem , a usta na czarną szminką. Lalka posiada kolczyki na srebrnym łańcuszku w kształcie szarej czaszki i białe śrubki przy szyi. Frankie nosi czarny krawat ze srebrnymi groszkami i srebrną klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Jej sukienka jest czarna w szarą kratkę. Góra ubrania jest biała. Rękawy są zrobione z czarnej siatki, podobnie jak dół sukienki. Lalka posiada pasek z ćwiekami i błyskawicą, trzy srebrne bransoletki oraz czarną torebkę z szarymi i srebrnymi dodatkami. Frankie ma szpilki w czarno-białe paski na czarnej podeszwie. Dawn of the Dance 81+ek-pBMBL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 00001.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankie DOTD.jpg|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2010; lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T6067 * Numer modelu: T6068 Lalka ma włosy spięte w kucyk. Jej cienie do oczu i kolczyki są niebieskie , a usta różowe . Ma czarny naszyjnik z perełką, zestaw bransoletek i kolorową kopertówkę. Frankie ubrana jest w różowe bolerko, sukienkę w czarno-białe błyskawice i niebieski pas z białymi wstążkami i czarnymi zapinkami. Lalka ma różowe kabaretki i biało-czarne koturny. Gloom Beach 71GLm+eNdEL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka Frankie_GB_art.png|Oficjalny art Frankie_GB_web.jpg|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer modelu: T7987 * Numer asortymentu: T7988 Frankie ma włosy spięte niebieską spinką w kształcie błyskawicy. Makijaż i okulary również są niebieskie. W uszach lalki widnieją małe, srebrne kolczyki. Strój kąpielowy ma dwie części - jedna jest czarna z żółtą błyskawicą i różową oprawką, a druga - w żółto-błękitne paski. Pareo lalki jest niebieskie w żółto-czarną kratę. Niebieskie rzymianki Frankie mają czarną podeszwę i niebieskie klamerki. Torebka dziewczyny jest czarna z żółtym spodem oraz różowym i niebieskim uchwytem. Scream Uniform Frankie_SU_doll.jpg|Akcesoria * Linia: 'Scream Uniform' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: T7981 Frankie ma czarny strój potworniarki. Jest on wykończony różowo-białymi paskami w kształcie błyskawic na dole sukienki i różowymi paskami przy dekolcie. Sukienka przepasana jest paskiem podobnym do tego, który ją wykańcza. Na piersi Frankie widnieje logo Monster High, a poniżej - kilka niebieskich szwów. Buty dziewczyny to białe adidasy na obcasie z różowymi zdobieniami i czarnymi sznurówkami. Zestaw zawiera również, niebieską opaskę na rękę z żółtą błyskawicą, czarny megafon z różową i białą obwódką oraz niebieskie kolczyki w kształcie znaku Monster High. Killer Style I Frankie_KS_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_KS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Killer Style I' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W4138 * Numer modelu: W4139 Włosy Frankie uczesane są w koński ogon. Grzywka dziewczyny zaczesana jest na prawą stronę. Lalka ubrana jest w niebieską tunikę ozdobioną biało-czerwoną kratką. Na ubraniu widnieje srebrna kamizelka z czerwoną kokardką na piersiach. Spod tuniki wystają czarne leginsy sięgające łydek dziewczyny. Ozdobione są srebrną kratką ze szwami. Buty Frankie to czarne trampki na srebrnym obcasie. Ozdobione są one srebrnymi sznurówkami. Uszy lalki przekłute są czarnymi kolczykami w kształcie błyskawicy. Do pudełka dołączona jest niebieska szczotka i breloczek z podobizną Watzita. School's Out 91v9tWlN8PL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankie_SO_odcinek.jpg|W odcinku * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7989 Frankie ma grzywkę spiętą na bok, klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Lalka ma pomalowane na kolor różowy i niebieski oczy, czerwone usta i kolczyki o kształcie czarnych kół ze srebrnymi błyskawicami. Potworka posiada biało-błękitną koszulę i czarny sweterek ze srebrnym paskiem z błyskawicą . Lalka ma jeszcze srebrno-błękitną bransoletkę, czarną torebkę ze srebrnym paskiem i srebrną błyskawicą w niebieskiej obwódce, czarno-białe legginsy, i czarne buty w niebiesko-białą kratkę na obcasie w kształcie śruby. Classroom 81omVNzJmqL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka Frankie_C_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Classroom' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W2556 * Numer modelu: W2558 Frankie ma rozpuszczone włosy z grzywką. Oczy lalki pomalowane są na stalowo, a usta - czerwono. Uszy dziewczyny zdobią szkarłatne kolczyki w kształcie nożyczek. Frankie ubrana jest w T-shirt w biało-niebieskie pasy, z czarnymi i czerwonymi guzikami. Rękawy koszulki są niebiesko-białe oraz z czerwonym paseczkiem na zakończeniu. Kołnierzyk jest biały, również z czerwonym paseczkiem. Na jednej ręce dziewczyny widnieje zegarek w kształcie czaszki, a na drugiej - niebieska bransoletka z czarnym szwem. Lalka ma fartuszek z czarnymi czaszkami na białym tle i białymi kropkami na czerwonym materiale z błękitną łatą. Pasek ma kolor czarny, a falbanka niebieski. Na nogach Frankie widnieją czarne rajstopy w białą kratę, połączone czerwoną nitką. Buty są białe, z czerwonymi paskami, klamerkami, srebrnymi czółenkami, czarnym obcasem i niebieską podeszwą. Do pudełka dołączona jest różowa szafka szkolna, zeszyt na prace domowe, zeszyt dla lalki, zestaw naklejek na szafkę oraz sukienka podzielona na dwie części. Obie dzieli niebieski pasek. Pierwsza część jest czarna i ozdobiona białym kołnierzem. Dolna część ubrania jest w czarno-białe paski. Frankie uczęszcza na zajęcia z prac ręcznych. Day at the Maul Frankie_i_Draculaura_Day_at_the_Maul_akc.jpg Frankie_i_Draculaura_DatM_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Day at the Maul' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7969 W skład akcesorium dla lalki wchodzi niebieska tunika ozdobiona biało-czerwoną kratką, srebrna kamizelka z czerwoną kokardką na piersiach oraz czarne leginsy ozdobione czerwonymi i niebieskimi rombami oraz srebrną kratką. Buty Frankie to czarne trampki na srebrnym obcasie. Ozdobione są one srebrnymi sznurówkami. W pudełku znajdują się również czarne kolczyki w kształcie błyskawicy, czerwona bransoletka, wisiorek w kształcie niebieskiej śrubki na czarnym łańcuszku oraz czarna torba z niebieskim paskiem i białą błyskawicą. Fioletowa torebka w złote paski, złoty pas z fioletowymi zdobieniami i prostokątna torebka w kolorze fioletowym są przeznaczone dla Clawdeen. Dead Tired 811JNZQV1RL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 429px-24.jpg|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: V7972 * Numer modelu: V7975 Frankie ma włosy spięte w kucyk z wolną grzywką. Powieki dziewczyny pomalowane są liliowym cieniem, a jej usta - niebieską szminką. Głowę Frankie zdobi błękitna opaska na oczy z czarno-białymi paskami. Lalka ubrana jest w białą koszulkę z błękitnymi falbankami i błyskawicą, spodnie w czarno-białe paski z piorunami i niebieskie potworzaste kapcie. Maul Session Frankie_MS_akc.jpg Frankie_MS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: W9123 W skład akcesoriów dla Frankie wchodzi niebieska koszulka ozdobiona czerwonymi rękawkami i dekoltem, a także spódnica z czarnym pasem ozdobiona niebieskimi, czerwonymi, białymi i czarnymi cekinami w kształcie śrub oraz białymi szelkami w niebieską kratkę Buty dla lalki są niebieskie. Mają one czerwone zapięcia z czarnymi klamerkami. W pudełku można również znaleźć srebrną torebkę z niebieskimi i czarnymi paskami, niebieski talerz z różowym ciastem z zieloną polewą, srebrny widelczyk z nadzianą na nim różową polewą oraz zielony napój w pomarańczowej szklance. Sweet 1600 Frankie_S1600_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_S1600_art2.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9190 Włosy Frankie ozdobione są srebrnymi nićmi. Oprócz tego są spięte w kucyk z kokiem. Grzywka dziewczyny jest na prawej stronie. Uszy dziewczyny zdobią czarne kolczyki w kształcie prostokąta i ze srebrnymi szwami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieską sukienką "bombkę". Ma ona dużo fałdów i wzór w białą i czerwoną kratkę. Spod niej wystaje czarny gorset i siateczka. Na prawym nadgarstku Frankie widnieją trzy czarne bransoletki w kształcie koła, a na drugim - cztery. Buty na obcasie lalki są niebiesko-czarne. Ozdobione są ona srebrnymi szwami. Do pudełka dołączona jest srebrna torebka w kształcie błyskawicy i z niebieską rączką, kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, niebieski klucz oraz druga sukienka - czarna, na ramiączkach. Jest ona ozdobiona srebrną kratką. Oprócz tego, pod piersiami przepasana jest paskiem w różowo-czarną kratkę, na którym widnieje biała kokardka. Skull Shores 0074677510196 500X500.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X0593 Cała lalka jest w odcieniach szarości. Włosy Frankie są ścięte na "boba". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w szare bikini. Połączone jest ono szarą siateczką na brzuchu. Talia lalki przepasana jest szarym pareo. Wszystkie części garderoby mają wzór "moro". Buty Frankie to szare sandałki na obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje szara bransoletka. Skultimate Roller Maze Frankie_SRM_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3671 * Numer modelu: X3673 W tej serii Frankie ma włosy sięgające łokci. Grzywka dziewczyny ułożona jest na lewą stronę czoła. Na głowie lalki widnieje błękitny kask z falistymi zakończeniami. Frankie ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na jednym ramiączku. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi, niebieskimi i zielonymi śrubkami. Spod ubranka wystaje ramiączko niebieskiej bluzki. Oprócz tego, wzdłuż sukienki, po jej bokach biegną dwa różowe paski. Ochraniacze znajdujące sią na kolanach lalki są błękitne. Taki kolor posiadają również rolki dziewczyny. Znajdują się w nich zielone i czarne kółeczka. Ghouls Rule Frankie_GR_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: Ghouls Rule * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3712 * Numer modelu: X3718 W tej serii włosy Frankie są związane w kitkę na czubku głowy. Całość jest polokowana i tapirowana. Grzywka dziewczyny znajduje się na lewej stronie czoła. Jej uszy przepite są kolczykami w kształcie nakrętek. Lalka ubrana jest w dwuczęściową sukienkę. Pierwsza jest czarna, z błyszczącego materiału. Gdzieniegdzie widnieją na niej niebieskie nakrętki. Dolna część jest biała, ze srebrnymi paskami i rozcięta na przodzie. Oprócz tego, obszyta jest czarną tasiemką ze szwami. Na sukienkę założony jest srebrny bezrękawnik z kołnierzem. Buty Frankie to czarne kozaki z wyrzeźbionymi łańcuchami i nakrętkami. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki znajdują się srebrne bransolety. W pudełku znajduje się niebieska maska w kształcie błyskawicy, niebieski kociołek, srebrny kocioł z zieloną mazią w środku oraz niebieska szczotka. I Heart Fashion Frankie_IHF_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_IHF_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: I Heart Fashion * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4490 * Numer modelu: X4491 W tej serii Frankie ma taką fryzurę, jaką ma w linii "Basic". Jedynie cała grzywka i ich środek są czarne. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są białymi kolczykami. Mają one kształt sześcioboku i błyskawicę na środku. Lalka ubrana jest w żółtą koszulkę z kołnierzem. Spod niego wystaje niebieski krawat w czerwono-białą kratkę. Całość okrywa czerwona kamizelka. Spod niej natomiast, wystaje sukienka w granatowe, niebieskie i czarne romby. Buty Frankie są niebieskie i na obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Do pudełka dołączona jest srebrna koszulka utrzymująca się na lewym ramieniu, czerwone spodnie z czarnymi elementami w białą kratkę, białe trampki na obcasie oraz czarna koszulka w białą kratę z czerwonym prawym rękawkiem, niebieska sukienka mini w czarną kratkę i czerwonymi falbanami, srebrny pas z łańcuchem oraz błękitne buty na srebrnym obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Można również znaleźć wisiorek w kształcie nakrętki na czarnym łańcuszku oraz czarna torebka z czerwonymi elementami i rączką w kształcie błyskawicy. Skull Shores 5-pak_SS_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Skull Shores ' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4489 Włosy Frankie są ścięte na "boba". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieskie bikini. Połączone jest ono morską siateczką na brzuchu. Talia lalki przepasana jest niebieskim pareo. Wszystkie części garderoby mają wzór "moro". Buty Frankie to niebieskie sandałki na obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje turkusowa bransoletka. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w 5-paku z Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaurą i Ghoulią. Scarily Ever After Frankie_SEA_doll2.jpg|Lalka Frankie_SEA_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scarily Ever After' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4483 * Numer modelu: X4486 Frankie w tej serii gra Kopciuszka (Threaderella). Włosy dziewczyny zaczesane są do góry i uformowane w dużego, lokowanego koka. Na czubku głowy lalki widnieje srebrny diadem z czerwonymi i niebieskimi elementami. Frankie ubrana jest w niebieską suknie. Ozdobiona jest ona wieloma wzorami: czarną siateczką, srebrnym materiałem, czy niebieskim w czerwoną kratkę. Szyja dziewczyny przepasana jest srebrną obrożą. Buty lalki są błękitne. Mają one czerwone sznurówki i srebrny obcas w kształcie nożyczek. Do pudełka dołączona jest książeczka z historią Threaderelly, szczotka oraz czerwona torebka przypominająca włóczkę nici. Scaris: City of Frights Frankie_Treavel.jpg * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: Y0380 Frankie ubrana jest w niebieską, azjatycką sukienkę, przepasaną czarnym paskiem. Ozdobiona jest ona wzorkiem z czarnych śrubek, różowymi obszyciami oraz drugą, białą warstwą sukienki. Buty dziewczyny są czarne i sięgają łydki. Widnieją na nich żółte błyskawice. Na czole, Frankie ma założone żółte okulary przeciwsłoneczne, zaś w jej uszach widnieją żółte i niebieskie kolczyki. Do lalki dołączona jest niebieska walizka z żółtymi i różowymi ozdobnikami oraz dziennik podróży. Ghoul's Alive! Frankie_GA!_doll2.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghoul's Alive!' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0421 * Numer modelu: Y0424 Frankie ubrana jest w strój podobny do podstawowego. Lalka ma jednak założoną białą kamizelkę z czarnym kołnierzykiem. Na sukience dziewczyny nie ma już czerwonej kratki. Widnieje tam tylko niebieska, granatowa i biała. Sama sukienka wydaje się trochę szersza. Buty i pasek Frankie nie uległy zmianie. Dziewczyna ma na prawym nadgarstku dwie białe bransoletki. Jej grzywka zaczesana jest na prawe ucho. Frankie ma umiejętność elektryzowania się i pokazywania swoich kości klatki piersiowej, kości nosa i policzków. Picture Day PictureDayFrankie.jpg|Lalka Fpd.JPG|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Frankie uczesane są w koński ogon, znajdujący się na czubku głowy dziewczyny. Lalka ma również grzywkę. Jej kolczyki to małe szare kuleczki. Frankie ubrana jest w bluzkę w ukośne czarno-białe paski, na której widnieje niebieska baseballówka z żółtymi kieszeniami i kołnierzem. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi różowy naszyjnik. Jej talia przepasana jest żółtym paskiem. Sukienka Frankie jest dwuwarstwowa. Pierwsza wykonana jest z niebieskich, szarych i czarnych rombów, druga - biało-niebieskich ukośnych pasków. Buty dziewczyny są niebiesko-białe. Mają one czarny obcas. To pudełka dołączona jest Niebiesko-czarno-żółta torebka, z szarym uchwytem w kształcie agrafki. Deluxe Fashion Pack Frankie_DFP_akc.jpg|Akcesoria * Linia: 'Deluxe Fashion Pack' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer modelu: ? * Numer asortymentu: ? W skład akcesoriów dla Frankie wchodzą dwa zestawy strojów. Pierwszy składa się z czarno-srebrnej marynarki z błękitnym kołnierzem, a także z dwuczęściowej sukni. Jest ona przedzielona srebrną tasiemką w pasie. Podobna pełni funkcję ramiączek ubranka. Pierwsza część sukienki jest błękitna, a druga - w czerwono-biało-czerwoną kratę. Drugi zestaw składa się z niebieskiej bluzki z czarnymi szwami, czerwonego krawatu na srebrnym łańcuchu oraz srebrnej sukienki w czarne śrubki. Do pudełka dołączone są biało-czarne buty na obcasie z szarą błyskawicą, błękitne kolczyki w kształcie serduszka ze szwami oraz srebrna torebka z rączką w kształcie nakrętki. Power Ghouls Frankie_PG_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Power Ghouls' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Frankie zaczesane są do tyłu i utrzymywane przez niebieską opaskę, ozdobioną czterema piorunami po każdej stronie. Uszy dziewczyny są przebite również niebieskimi kolczykami, które mają kształt błyskawicy. Lalka ma na sobie żółty, plastikowy płaszcz, zbudowany z błyskawic. Oprócz tego, Frankie ma na sobie srebrną, połyskującą sukienkę z dekoltem i rękawkami. Są one czarne w niebieskie kropki. Taki sam wzór ma chustka, którą przepasana jest talia dziewczyny. Ma ona ponadto czarne i żółte błyskawice. Na piersiach lalki znajduje się niebieska, połyskująca podobizna czaszki - Frankensteina. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki widnieją srebrne bransolety. Kozaki Frankie są srebrne, z niebieskimi obcasami, podeszwą oraz postrzępionymi szczytami butów. Do lalki dołączony jest pamiętnik i szczotka. Meta Timeline * 23 października 2007: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Stein Frankie. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Frankie zostaje opublikowany na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Frankie zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Frankie pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Frankie pojawia się w webisodzie "Jaundice Brothers" * początek lipca 2010: Pluszowa lalka Frankie zostaje wydana. * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Frankie zostaje wydana w ramach serii 'Basic'. * początek lipca 2010: pamiętnik Frankie zostaje ujawniony. * 1 września 2010: Frankie pojawia się w książce Monster High. * 12 lutego 2012: Frankie zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Upiorna siła miłości". Ciekawostki * Frankie w odcinkach ubiera się ślicznie i uroczo, natomiast w książkach nosi ostry makijaż, aby ukryć szwy i zielony kolor skóry przed normalsami. * Ilekroć się ekscytuje, bądź wpada na pomysł, jej śruby skwierczą i iskrzą się, tak samo z jej palcami w książce - lecą z nich iskry, gdy jest zdenerwowana lub bardzo szczęśliwa. * Porażona prądem, czuje się "wspaniale i odświeżająco”. * Dostaje zwarcia, gdy ma kontakt z wodą. * Urodziny Frankie są 26 czerwca, zgodnie z jej pamiętnikiem. * Jej profil z lalki SDCCI Exlusive jest całkowicie inny od tego z serii Basic/ oficjalnej strony MH, ponieważ profil ten jest tak jakby napisany z historii w jej pamiętniku, który jest o pierwszych dniach życia Frankie. * Jej włosy w drugim sezonie są prostsze niż w pierwszym. * Swoją maszynę ładującą nazwała Carmen Electra * Według książki "Po moim trupie" gra w tenisa. * Możliwe że "urodziła się" w 2010 - przynajmniej w książce. * Jej rodzice nazywają się Viktor i Viveka, a dziadkowie Victor i Frannie. * Potrafi komunikować się z zombie. Galeria Pełną galerię Frankie można zobaczyć TUTAJ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie ♀ Kategoria:Frankensteiny Kategoria:Potworniarki Kategoria:Postacie z książki Kategoria:Postacie z odcinków Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Pluszaki Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Friday Night Frights Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Scaris:City of Frights Kategoria:Scarily Ever After Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Ghoul's Alive! Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Day at the Maul Kategoria:Killer Style Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Scream Uniform Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Classroom Kategoria:Watzit Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Postacie o zielonej skórze Kategoria:Postacie o białych włosach